Bite Me
by nickelback2001
Summary: Damon makes a sarcastic comment to Elena while she's still sired to him, and she follows through with his request. Oneshot.


Damon was annoyed to say the least. Here he was playing "big happy family" with Stefan and newbie vampire Elena in the Boarding House. He desperately wanted to get out of town and leave Mystic Falls behind him, but Elena's big doe eyes kept on flooding his mind, stopping any thought of his departure. Sure, she had just torn out his heart and crushed it into a million pieces just days prior, but he could just picture the hurt look on her face at the news of him leaving-her eyes would get real big, and she would attempt to hide her prickling tears from him-just the thought tugged at his heartstrings. So Damon had no choice but to stay. Afterall, someone had to make sure she was receiving the proper newbie vamp training, and his ripper brother sure as hell wasn't capable of it.

He sat on his leather couch, staring at the flicker of the flames in the fireplace while nursing a glass of bourbon. Damon sensed Elena behind him before she could even take one step forward.

"What are you doing here, Elena? Shouldn't you be depleting the forest with my saint brother?"

She sighed, "That's the problem, Damon. I haven't been able to keep any of the animal blood down. I think I need your help."

Of course she needed his help. Any newbie vampire wouldn't be satisfied with animal blood-_vampires craved warm blood, straight from the vein._ Why she had to ask him and not enlist the help of Blondie was beyond him. Why did the forces of the universe have to torture him with her? She was the forbidden fruit-his brother's girl. She was always going to choose Stefan over him, and she had made the fact pretty clear on the phone right before her death. He stared at the flames in annoyance. "Ugh, bite me," he muttered under his breath before turning around to face her. She was going to be the death of him.

Suddenly, Damon was pinned underneath Elena. The veins underneath her beautiful brown eyes darkened, and her fangs sprouted from her gums. Before he could have a chance to react, she had buried her head in the crook of his neck and bit into his carotid artery. _The feeling of ecstasy clouded Damon's mind_. He moaned at the sensation of her biting his neck, drinking his blood. Elena was literally drinking _him_, and he hardened at the thought. Unconsciously, Elena held onto his body tighter and began rolling her hips against his, causing Damon to nearly growl at the friction. _He needed a taste of her._ His eyes darkened, and he gently bit into her neck. _Elena tasted like what he imagined heaven to be like, if he ever made it there. _Her blood had the sweetness of fruit, but the richness of dark chocolate. She moaned against his neck. That was a sound he never thought he would hear, and he somehow became even harder.

Elena pushed Damon back down on the couch, but instead of going for his neck, she attacked his lips instead. Instantly, Damon molded his lips against hers. He flipped her over so that she was pinned underneath him, and lightly bit her lower lip, causing Elena to groan in pleasure. Their tongues rolled against each other in a passionate dance, and she wrapped her legs against his waist-drawing his hips back to hers. Her fingers made their way to his chest, and ripped his shirt open, sending buttons in every which direction. Damon reciprocated and tore her t-shirt straight down the middle, revealing her black lacy bra. He began to kiss down her neck, making his way to her chest. He pushed her bra to the side, and swirled his tongue around one her pert nipples. Elena arched her back at the sensation and pushed more of herself into his mouth. Damon continued his trek down her body, kissing his way to the waistband of her jeans. Elena quickly shimmied out of them, leaving herself bare before him. Damon's eyes darkened in lust. He began to tease her-kissing and licking her everywhere but _there. _Elena growled in frustration at his antics. Damon finally sucked on her bundle of nerves, and her entire body arched at the sensation. He then began to finger her at the same time, hitting her g-spot every time. Elena's legs began to shake violently.

"_God, Damon. I need you right now!" _She practically screamed.

Damon quickly removed his own jeans and teased her entrance with his length before thrusting into her in one movement. The two of them moaned in unison. He moved in and out of her at a vampiric speed, causing Elena's body to shake harder. Her lips kissed down his neck before finding his carotid artery and biting down. Damon moaned and nestled his head in the crook of her neck, biting her in the same spot. It soon became too much for them to bear and they climaxed at the same time-fireworks exploding behind their eyelids.

The two of them stayed cuddled up against each other on the couch in a post-orgasmic haze. Damon twirled her long tresses around his fingers while her head rested on his muscular chest.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?" Damon asked her.

Elena shrugged, "You told me to bite you, so I did."


End file.
